


Booyeah

by pennypaperbrain



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, future science gal pals, jillatty, toltzmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little trip to the deli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booyeah

'Holtzmann! Do not lick the blowtorch!'

'Blowtorch? I was not gonna lick the blowtorch, come on.' Holtzmann extinguishes and reignites the blue flame a couple of times. 'Hey, nothing's on fire.'

'Yeah nothing on fire _yet_ ,' Patty sweeps her arm through the air, indicating the lab. Otherwise known as the disaster area, the trap for noodle fumes, a mess - and unexpectedly home. (The hearse thing... She'll call Unc tomorrow.)

'You want a taste?' suggests Holtzmann, flicking the torch again.

'If you hungry we gonna get a sandwich. You come on.'

***

They buy at the counter, then Patty sits down in a booth.

'Hey, it's takeout...?' says Holtzmann, holding up the bag.

Patty points to the seat opposite. 'First you tell me: what is is it with those two? They got history?'

Holtzmann slides into the seat and rolls her eyes. 'Oh my god, you should have seen Abby on the rebound. And then...' She points to herself like a rapper about to do 'Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes' on Sesame Street.

'Uh huh?' Patty pops open the pack of Pringles they got with the sandwiches, and munches. 'Rough.'

Holtzmann takes a salty parabola. The tub sits between them. Patty takes another. They eye each other. Patty kicks Holtzmann under the table. Holtzy kicks back.

Then she leans forward, her overalls gaping. 'And your deal, Ms MTA? Ditched your job for this science stuff. Worth it?'

'I guess,' replies Patty. 'You all crazy, but it's good crazy. Feel I belong, you know? They weren't hot on science at my school but y'all don't know shit about this city. You need me.'

'True that. What about this building? Site of any good massacres?'

Patty looks around the cheap decor, points out the door to the club opposite, and wrinkles her nose. 'Only the music. My cousin's boyfriend's band play here. He into Ozzy.'

'Ohhhh. You should see me dance to that. And I wanna see you dance to that. Double dog dare you when we get back.'

More footsie. Holtzmann runs a hand through her quiff. Patty leans her chin on her hand.

'You on,' says Patty. Catching up on school, _and_ this chick coming on hard? Bring it. 'Deal: you show me your science and I show you some secrets of New York.'

Holtzmann grins, pretty as a wolf in yellow glasses. 'All of them?'

They're down to one Pringle. Patty snaps it in two and puts one half on Holtzmann's tongue.

'Booyah,' says Patty. 'Emphasis on the _yeah_.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Booyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116092) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
